dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Koriand'r (Teen Titans TV Series)
|HistoryText = Starfire was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran by her knorfka (caregiver or nanny) Galfore before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. Shortly before the events of the episode "Go", Starfire is held prisoner as a "prize" by a group known as the "Citadel" as a result of her sister negotiating a "truce" with the Gordanians by giving her to them (see Teen Titans Go! comic #46). She manages to escape and flees to the closest planet, which so happens to be Earth. Starfire runs into Robin and the other soon-to-be Titans who help her fight off the Gordanian forces pursuing her. After the battle, Starfire elects to stay on Earth with the Titans. Presumably because English is not her first language, Starfire speaks without contractions, and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!"). This also may be due to her being Tamaran's princess and future queen--she cannot forget her manners that she learned in the palace. Additionally, she uses several Tamaranian nouns, such as "bumgorf" (parental term of endearment or simply my child or sweetie), "k'norfka" (parent or guardian), and "shlorvak" (dream). Starfire is naive and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. It is this naivete that endears her to others, especially to Robin, who occasionally shows signs of romantic interest in Starfire. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard, or sleeping with her head hanging off the foot of the bed and her feet on the pillow. |Powers = * * : Like all Tamaraneans, Starfire can fly up to speeds that are ten times faster than light under her own willpower without the aid of wings or any other external applications. Teen Titans Episode: Sisters Teen Titans Episode: Final Exam * : Starfire can project bright green glowing circular bursts of "starbolt" energy from her hands (including her fingers). In fact, she is shown using a small bright green-colored starbolt from her index finger in order to free Raven from the cage she was in. Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Bunny Raven, or How to Make A Titananimal Disappear It appears that she is able to engulf something in her starbolt energy without having to touch it or throw a starbolt at it. Teen Titans Episode: Divide and Conquer After going through a later part of the Tamaranian version of puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), she gained the power and ability to channel her starbolt energy through her eyes similar to Heat Vision, which was largely reserved as a surprise attack or when her limbs were restrained. She will often use it because it goes to show that her eyes are just as powerful as her hands. Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Transformation * : Starfire also has the incredible ability to survive in the vacuum of space without any sort of protection or survival gear. She also does not get as cold as others and will be unharmed by very cold weather unless she is caught in a severe storm. Teen Titans Episode: Snowblind In fact, she is the only Teen Titan who does not have a special outfit for cold weather. Teen Titans Episode: Kole * : Starfire possesses moderate invulnerability. Radiation does not harm Starfire. Teen Titans Episode: Snowblind Starfire can also survive pushing a meteor, taking minimal injuries. * : Her uppermost level of strength is not known. She was able to shake the entire city (or at least a large part of it) when she slammed her fists down. Teen Titans Episode: Go Teen Titans Episode: Final Exam She is much stronger than Cyborg Teen Titans Episode: Betrothed Teen Titans Episode: Overdrive ,and he was able to pick up an entire building. Teen Titans Episode: The End (Part I) * : Starfire can learn any existing language instantaneously through lip contact. Apart from her native Tamaranean, she has acquired knowledge English and Japanese. |Abilities = * : Starfire is a well-trained fighter and even fought the rest of the Titans before. She put up a good fight and proved a great threat. Teen Titans Episode: Go * : Starfire, at first, had an uncanny disability of not being able to lie. However, after some training from Beast Boy, Starfire gained the ability to lie flawlessly and, unfortunately, rampantly. Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Starliar |Weaknesses = *'Allergic to Metallic Chromium': Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to Metallic Chromium. When she sneezes, she unleashes her bright green glowing starbolt energy out her nose and mouth which is highly destructive. Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Apprentice (Part I) |Notes = * This version of Starfire is exclusive to the continuity of the Teen Titans animated series and the Teen Titans Go! comic book adaptation. * The role of Starfire is voiced by actress Hynden Walch. |Trivia = |Links = }} Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Multilingualism Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Tamaranean Category:Orange Skin Category:Invulnerability Category:2003 Character Debuts Starfire (Earth-Teen Titans) Category:Princesses